


Revenge comes with a price

by Avenging_42



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Legends of Tomorrow 2x08 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_42/pseuds/Avenging_42
Summary: Amaya did not escape her encounter with Eobard instead he took her back with him and took her to Damian Dark.





	1. Chapter 1

Thawne had Amaya held up by her neck and said," Dark will want to speak with you," and ran off the wave rider and put her on the ground. Amaya was gasping for air and looked up and said," What do you want?" Damian walked over and said," I want to know where the amulet is."

"What makes you think I will tell you." Damian said," I'm familiar with league techniques I believe they will convince you." Amaya said," Do your worst I will never tell you where the amulet is." 

 

Damian nods to Thawne and Merlyn and they drag her to a metal bars and tie her up. Dark walks over to Amaya and stabs a knife into her shoulder. Then he took the knife out and drew it across her rib cage. "I can stop this right now if you tell me where the amulet is." Amaya spit in his face. Dark said," Have it your way," and stabbed her again in the rib cage. He kicked her in the ribs several times before unchaining her. 

He put her into an electric chair strapped her in and forced her mouth open to pit the guard in. Dark walked over and turned it on and Amaya immediately began screaming. Meryln and Thawne watched with amusement as Amaya screamed. Dark turned it off and Amaya stopped screaming. Merlyn said," Look at how weak she is I bet she'll tell us where the amulet is now." Dark looked at her amd said," tell me where it is." Amaya said," I would rather endure this than give the amulet up." 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Where is she!!?" Yelled Mick. Sara said," Calm down Amaya is apart of the team and we'll find her." Martin said," They're going to torture her." Jax said," Martin is right they will we have to find her fast."

Sara said," Lets check the pier just in case of they're going to throw her in the water." Mick calmed down and said," I'm going to kill him." Ray said," You love her don't you." "Shut it haircut." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hours of continuous torture Amaya was brought to the pier. They held onto her because Amaya couldn't stand up herself. Capone saw the Legends and shoved Amaya into the water. Firestorm, Sara, Ray, and Nate fought Capone's men while Mick jumped into the water." He brought Amaya back to the surface where she was unconscious. Ray picked her up an de flew her to the wave rider. Gideon said," Ms. Jiwe has suffered some internal bleeding, six broken ribs, 14 stab wounds, electrical shock burns." Sara said," Thanks Gideon." Everyone but Mick left. Mick sat down and held Amaya's hand," I know you probably can't hear this but I love you and I don't want to lose you. Please come back Amaya." Amaya squeezed his hand and said," I love you too," as she opened her eyes. Mick leaned down and kissed her on the lips and said," Rest sweetheart I'll be here when you wake up." Amaya dozed off after that.

I know it seems cliche but after last nights mid season finale I think Mick and Amaya are getting together sorry if Mick seemed to cliche


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya and Mick discuss their relationship and Amaya also starts to deal with PTSD.

After sleeping for a few hours Amaya woke up and saw Mick sleeping on a pillow. "Hey Mick, wake up." Mick raised his head and said," Oh, hey Maya. How are you feeling?" Amaya looked up and said," Fine, just fine and what's up with the nickname?" Mick kisses her and Amaya kisses back and he said," If you want to do this then I thought I should call you something different than the rest of the team."

Amaya nodded and said," I want to do this and Maya sounds nice." Mick laughed and said," Well I'll be waiting for you to get better so i can take you on a real date." Amaya said," Well I mean you want to do this right, I mean like your okay this isn't some prank rig—" Mick cut her off by kissing her on the lips and said," Stop talking sweetheart I want to do this."

The team walked in and Sara said," Well finally you guys are so cute together." The team laughed and Martin said," Are you ok?" Amaya said," I'm fine it's not that bad." Ray jumped in and said," You were tortured by a pyscopath who was trained by the league of assassains and for hours too." "Ray just shut up I know don't you think I know that I was stabbed,electrocuted,and waterboarded." 

Mick whispered into her ear," Calm down Maya I'll get haircut out of the room." Amaya nodded and Mick said," Get out Ray you're not making better for Maya. Just please go she's probably been traumatized and she's going to have these scars forever."

The team had never seen Mick so protective of a person and Jax said,"Maya? Is that a nickname for her?" Mick glared and the team left and Sara said," If she shows any sign of PTSD please get me because I can help my ex had it for a while so I know how to deal with it." Mick nodded and Sara left.

Mick sat back down with Amaya and said," Are you sure you're ok Maya?" Amaya's hand started to shake and so did her body. She ripped out her IV and started to go towards the door when she collapsed into a ball on the ground." Mick rushed to her side and shouted," Sara get down here now!" 

The team was talking when they heard Mick scream for Sara. Martin said," What is that about." Sara said," I told Mick go get me if Amaya showed any signs of PTSD because my ex used to have it." After saying that Sara rushed out of the room to see Amaya's body shaking on the floor curled up in a ball. 

Sara kneeled down next to Amaya and said," Amaya please look at me." Amaya looked up at her and Sara took her hand and said," Good job now breath with me. inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale." Amaya repeated the actions and her body's slowly started to stop shaking.

Sara said," Is there anything you didn't tell us that Darkk did?" Amaya looked down at the floor and nodded. "What was it?" Amaya said," He he told me t-that I was worthless and none of you cared enough about me to rescue me." The team had slowly come into the room and when they heard that they were horrified. Sara said," Amaya you're apart of this team we have each other's back and we do care about you." 

Mick kneeled down and took her into his arms and whispered into her ear and Amaya slowly fell back asleep. They put her back in the med bay and admitted a sedative into her body so that she could sleep. 

The team left the med bay and Jax said," I don't think Amaya's telling the whole story." Sara nodded and agreed and said," I agree that Darkk said that but that's not the only thing he did to her." Mick said," Rape he could have raped her." The team widened their eyes and Ray said," I didn't think about that's she seemed to stutter before telling me to shut up like she was going to say something else." Nate said," He probably could of said that stuff while possibly raping her." Martin said," We should ask her when she wakes up their is nothing to be ashamed about that. She didn't do anything wrong." 

They reversed the sedation and Amaya woke up and said," What are all of you doing in here?" Marring went forward and said," Did Darkk rape you Amaya cause we need to know there is nothing to be ashamed about?" Amaya looked away and said," I don't want to talk about it." The team knew immediately that she had been raped. Sara said," Would you be more comfortable talking to just me?" Amaya nodded and then Sara nodded towards the door and the team left. 

Sara sat down on the edge of the chair and said," Take all the time you need to talk about this." Amaya nodded and said,"I was in the middle of being electrocuted when the speedster who killed Nates great grandfather or grandfather came and whispered to Darkk and he nodded. He released me from the chair and then processed to remove my clothes and he then raped me while Darkk was saying good how I was worthless and he and Merlyn were laughing the whole time." 

Sara took Amaya's hand and said," Im here for you and so is Mick and the rest of the team." Amaya said," Thank you for listening." Sara said," No problem it's what teammates do for each other." 

Mick came back down and said," You can sleep with me if you want in my room." Amaya nodded and said," I would love that." Mick took Amaya and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and took her to his room. He lied her down on the bed and grabbed some extra blankets and got in with her. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep and then proceeded to fall asleep himself.

~TBC~


End file.
